


What would it take?

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime someone asked, he had an answer. </p><p>And everytime he answered, he sent a letter. </p><p>Each letter was responded to with the same thing.</p><p>At least he was creative about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would it take?

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

What would it take.

Rita Skeeter, turned down for the 13th time for an interview, asked him.

What it would take.

"Voldemort selling girlscout cookies."

Ginny Weasley, told for the 10th time that she had to stay behind.

What would it take?

"Lucius Malfoy appearing in opera."

Albus Dumbledore, when Harry admitted that he wasn't going to go back to the Dursleys at all.

What would it take?

"Voldemort growing hair."

Dean Thomas, asking how to stop the death predictions on Harry.

What would it take?

"Voldemort going on a date."

The thing no one knew was, each time he said this, he sent a letter out to Voldemort.

What would it take?

And the answer was always the same.

I'll do it when you die.

Which is why, for some reason, he never said it was impossible.

When something else happens.

When Voldemort has a baby.

When Harry dies, they will all know.

What would it take?

Harry's death, to start.

Dominoes must be knocked over by that one.

A/N Totally our of control oneshot. Really, I got bored. My line was, essentially, what would it take. And that is so boring.


End file.
